Surface Games
by CasXIII
Summary: A little fun never hurt anyone. But sometimes forbidden isn't always bad. Besides, taking risks is what it's all about! (Terrible summary but involves Oc's. OcXOc; GhirahimXOc; Zelink.) Rated T to be safe.
1. Mikoh

DISCLAIMER: I own the idea for this fanfic, my character Mikoh, and her Loftwing. Pollux and Xander plus their Loftwings are owned by Xion-Fujioka. I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword or any of its properties and/or contents.

Hi. My name is Mikoh. Also known as Groose's little sister that everyone mistakes for a boy. Either they don't know I'm a girl, or they forget that I am. It's frustrating really. But back to the point of my story. This ain't no Romeo and Juliet, but sometimes love is forbidden. Now, is this gonna be a typical love story? No! Now shut up, sit down, and enjoy the story...brats...

~Mikoh PoV~

"Mikoh! Time for class!" Pollux yelled. The 5'1", black haired boy, with mocha skin and an awkward laugh. Pollux, also known as my FTM roommate.

"No. Go away." I fell asleep sketching again, so I was in a rather uncomfortable position in my chair, my head resting on my desk.

"But today is a very important day!" He exclaimed.

"How so?" I yawned, sitting up and stretching.

"They're announcing something special today!" Pollux smiled, looking at me with cheerful teal eyes. My own green eyes bored into his.

"I'll be there in a second. Let me get ready." I looked back at the sketches scattered acrossed my desk once he had left. I was drawing the Blessed Butterfly one of Groose's friends let me borrow. That and I was also sketching my Loftwing, Haru. I sighed, quickly getting up and changing from my Pj's into a loose, beige, long sleeved shirt, some baggy grey pants, with a red cloth tied around my waist. My black, shaggy, unkempt hair (that was just a bit longer than my shoulders) was now tied in a low ponytail. Though, my bangs, plus the hair that wasn't quite long enough, still hung down. I didn't bother with shoes. I don't think I even own any.

~xx~

After putting my sketches away in my desk, I made my way down stairs from my room to the main classroom where everyone had gathered. Once the Headmaster came in, along with Instructor Owlan, everyone took their seats. I sat in the very back corner near Pollux and his friend Xander at the other end. Xander, a cocky, sarcastic, pale-skinned, 6'0" tall, black haired, blue eyed, a**hat that Pollux had fallen for. Though, Xander likes Kina, the owner's daughter of the Lumpy Pumpkin. But he's got some competition with one of the boys that had fallen for her as well. Back to the point though.

"Link, can you come up here?" The Headmaster called. I swear, if it's the announcement of a wedding, I am leaving. "We are holding a special initiation into Knighthood. For the first time, you will be going to the Surface to obtain the qualifying statue, in which Link has hidden as well. Further information on the matter, including the participants, will be released in a few days. So be on your best behavior and be sure to get all of your volunteer hours in." The Headmaster smiled. "Dismissed." The others immediately broke into conversation.

"So cool! Isn't it Xander?!" Pollux cheered.

"Does seem cool." Xander smirked.

"We may not be able to one-up Link, but we can beat that Xander kid." Cawlin told Groose.

"Bet your sister will be of help." Strich whispered.

"She's not going." Groose said. What?!

"You can't do that!" I stood up quickly, facing my brother. I gained the attention of everyone in the room, much to my disliking.

"It's too dangerous for you." Groose said calmly.

"Now you care?! I'm not a child! Quit treating me like one!" I felt rage build up within me.

"You refuse to even wear shoes! I'll quit treating you like child when you quit acting like one!" Groose yelled back. I felt the stares of Cawlin and Strich, Pollux and Xander, Karane and Pipit, Zelda, and much to my horror, Link. I growled and quickly left the room.

"Groose!" I heard Link yell.

"Mikoh!" Zelda and Pollux called out. Ignoring them, I went to my room, grabbing my riding gloves, my sketchbook, and a pencil. Escaping through my window, I whistled for my Loftwing.

"Let's go..." I whispered to the raven feathered beauty. Without delay, he flew with me on his back. "Why does he have to be such a jerk?" I complained into the soft black feathers of Haru.

Before long, Haru had landed on a small little island full of grass and flowers. Haru laid down while I leaned on him and started drawing.

Of course, before it had gotten dark, I had Haru fly me to the Lumpy Pumpkin. I spent my volunteer hours there, after all. And after my shift, even though it was dark and we weren't allowed to fly at night, Haru brought me back to my room at the Academy.

~xx~

The next few days seemed to go so fast. And today was the day I have been dreading. They were picking participants today.

"Come on Mikoh. Have a little faith." Pollux had been trying to get me out of bed to go to the announcement of the possible Knights-to-be.

"No..." I've said for what seems to have been the hundredth time. "I know I won't be picked, it's okay. Go on..." I mumbled from under my blankets.

"Alright..." Pollux sighed and left the room. Once he had left, I sat up in my bed.

"Is he coming?" Was that Zelda?

"She, and no..." Pollux had answered and corrected.

"That's too bad..." I heard Link mumble.

"Why does Groose have to be such a jerk?!" I believe that voice was Karane's. They disappeared from outside the door. I knew everyone would be gone tomorrow.

~xx~

I guess I had fallen asleep, for it was pitch black and Pollux was sound asleep in his bed. I got up quietly and made my way out into the hall and made my way downstairs. I checked the list on the bulletin outside of the classroom.

Surface Initiation Participants:

Pollux

Cawlin

Xander

Karane

Strich

Groose

And then there was a smudge mark, er- actually, it seemed like something was scratched out. There was small lettering next to it.

(Excused For Another Time By Recommendation)

"That was my name...wasn't it..." I whispered to no one. Going back upstairs, I went back into my room and laid down.

~? PoV~

"Poor child~" I sighed looking at the glum girl. Maybe I have found someone new to toy with. Of course, there was always Link, but what's the fun in that? I was getting bored of him anyways. And new is always better, right? If she wanted to see the surface so badly, what's the harm in a little fun? Until tomorrow~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: New Legend of Zelda story! Yay! Yea, I know I need to work on my other LoZ story, Missing Piece of Mischief, but I had inspiration for this one and I will get around to writing my other fanfics, be patient. And yeah, not the best first chapter but oh well! It'll get better ^^ hopefully ^^" Enjoy! Please leave any suggestions or comments in the comment box ^^ Please also favorite and/or follow if you enjoy this. And if you haven't, check out my other Legend of Zelda story and check out Xion-Fujioka as well :) that's all for now~! Tah tah~


	2. Taking Off

** DISCLAIMER: I own the idea for this fanfic, my character Mikoh, and her Loftwing. Pollux and Xander plus their Loftwings are owned by Chapmania. I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword or any of its properties and/or contents.**

~Mikoh PoV~

The next morning, I got ready like any other day. Though, today was the departure of almost everyone at the Academy.

"Hey...Pollux..." I approached him in the dining hall.

"Yeah?" He asked, after swallowing his mouthful of food of course.

"Give me a list. I want to help you get prepared for your journey." Pollux looked at me with shock, and looked as if he would drop his fork in surprise.

"S-sure!" He grinned. Pollux grabbed the nearest napkin, which happened to be the one Xander was about to use, and, being as weird as Pollux was, grabbed a pen from his pocket and began creating a list. I quickly left with the list in hand, immediately going to the Bazaar.

First item on the list, a metal shield. "Okay." I walked over to Rupin, the gear peddler. As I walked, I proceeded to read through his list. From Rupin, I would have to get: arrows, a metal shield, bombs, pumpkin seeds, and finally, a wooden shield as well.

"Rupin, can you get these for me?" I showed the weird man the list of previously read items.

"The customer is always right!" He replied with his creepy laugh and continued to bring me the items. With a half smile and a nod. Paying him with the Rupees Pollux had given me, I proceeded to move onto Luv and Bertie's section of the Bazaar, the Potion Shop.

"Hello Honey!" Luv smiled at me, using her usual cheery voice.

"Hi, umm..." I looked at the list. "Can you fill up one bottle with red potion, another with Stamina, and one with Revitalizing potion?" I handed her the three empty bottles Pollux had.

"Sure!" She smiled, filling them. With a payment of 100 Rupees and a thanks, I left the Bazaar.

"Mikoh! There you are!" A familiar voice called to me. Walking my way were Xander and Pollux.

"Here you go." I handed Pollux his things and the leftover Rupees. He gave me a quick hug. "Alright, now go get yourself ready." I patted his head and walked off.

I found myself sitting in the grass by myself. I was humming a tune to myself. It sounded really familiar, like I heard it somewhere once before, but I don't even know the origins or where it's from.

I sat there until a small Remlit sat in front of me, tilting his head back and forth to my tune.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The time has come!" Hearing this voice, I jumped up and ran toward the tower, the usual gathering for something like this. Practically half the town was there. The Guildmaster was up front along with the Academy students, well...most of them.

"Settle down." He laughed trying to calm everyone and quiet their voices of excitement. "We are gathered here to wish luck upon these Knights-to-be!" He announced and began introducing them.

"What's that?!" A woman beside me yelled, Pip's mother I believe. It went silent and everyone turned to look. Dust devils and tornados started to surround Skyloft. Everyone began to panic. Pollux and Xander, along with my brother and his friends jumped on their Loftwings. Link soon followed and I ran the other way and jumped off, landing on Haru.

"Let's go." I flew off towards the others, having to dodge the wind tunnels.

"Pollux!" Xander yelled as Pollux was thrown off his Loftwing. Diving Haru down, I caught him. It didn't look like a tornado threw him off because his Loftwing was flying just fine.

"What happened?"

"I don't know...I was just, all of the sudden...falling..." Pollux answered in disbelief. He hissed out in pain and we noticed and dark spot growing on his side, and a bruise forming on his cheek.

I flew over to Xander and handed Pollux off. "Take care of Pollux." Xander nodded frantically and flew him back to Skyloft.

I spotted Groose's friends over there as well. Cawlin seemed to be in the same state as Pollux. What was happening? I looked around me and saw Groose and Link a little bit away. I hurried over to them.

"Mikoh! Get back to Skyloft!" Groose yelled. It was a little late. Us three were suddenly surrounded by tornados. I looked over at Link, and the look on his face seemed that he saw this situation once before.

A loud clank of metal resounded and I turned to see Link standing atop his Loftwing, with his sword drawn.

"Keep your guard up..." Link had told us. The tornados were loud, getting only inches closer to us. I sat on my Loftwing. Listening to the sound of metal hitting together. Goose seemed to have been thrown off balance a couple times, which worried me.

"Groose!" I yelled as I saw him get thrown off of his bird. Without thinking, I jumped off of Haru and dived for him. I felt the whipping of wind cut at my body. Luckily for us both, Haru followed after.

I grasped Groose's wrist tightly in my hand. We were close to the clouds and if I didn't hurry, Haru would stop. Using all the strength I had, I threw my brother up onto Haru.

"Mikoh!" I heard his voice yell for me. It was faint.


	3. Falling

**DISCLAIMER:** I **do not own the Legend of Zelda and** I **don't** **owm Pollux, Xander,** **or their loftwings. Enjoy guys.**

_*~Mikoh PoV~*_

I felt my body cut through the air. Everything was silent and all I could see for a while was white. So...this is what clouds feel like? It felt almost as if, nothing was there, and for the first time, I felt free.

Questions filled my head. What is the surface like? Is it all that Link said it would be? Or was it a death trap?

More color started to fill my vision. A bright vibrant blue with hints of purple and red. I've never seen such a gorgeous mix of color.

THWACK!

"Ouch! Ow! OUCH!" For a moment, I forgot that I have been falling and now I've reached trees. Branches broke as I continued to pass through them.

I felt myself hit the ground in an awkward position with a crack traveling on the wind. The breath was knocked out of me as I wheezed to regain my air. Pain shot through my body. I think I broke my ankle. Looking down, I saw it twisted as I had landed on it. I sat up and propped myself against the trunk of the tree. I inspected my ankle as it had started to swell and turn a thick shade of red. I hissed in pain as I ran my fingertips over the sensitive skin.

I had decided to take off my cloth around my waist and wrap it tightly around my ankle. It hurt with every yank to tighten it but it should numb it and help keep it straight.

I stood up and tested my balance and strength. Even the smallest amount of pressure sent a shockwave of pain.

"Son of a..." I censored myself like I've always done. Then it hit me. I'm free! I can say whatever, whenever. I can do what I like. This was the greatest feeling I've ever had.

I sat back down and looked around me. I took in the colors. The blues, the greens,the browns, some colors so bright I've never seen before.

I felt a smile grace my features. With an idea, I began climbing the tree, carefully of course. And once I've reached the top, I stared out. I took in the scene with every one of my senses.

"I want to explore it all." I made my way down the tree, and once I've reached the ground, I began to make my way about. I limped and even hopped to continue to move forward. Many creatures kept their distance, like bugs and even some keese that rather sleep than chase me.

I stopped every once in a while to inspect the plants and flowers. I saw a bright green patch of grass and ran my fingers over one of the blades. It started to...tremble?

"KWEEEE!" A screech was yelled from the plant. I yelped and fell back in surprise. I hissed out as I hit my ankle. I grabbed my ankle and stared at the weird creature. It looked like a white pear with a black back half. It had small white arms and stubby black legs. Scared, beady eyes stared at me above a small beak on the creature's face.

"What are you?" I stared at it and spoke with a dull tone of voice.

"I'm a Kikwi." It looked at me still shaken up from the scare. "You're like the one in green from a long time ago." It sighed in relief.

"You're kind of fat..." I ignored what it said. It squeaked in anger.

"I'm not fat!" The little Kikwi was practically fuming. I yawn and stood back up.

"So where is this?" I looked at the pouting creature.

"Faron Woods. And heed that it's still dangerous out here." The Kikwi looked around cautiously. I tilted my head in wonder.

"And why is that?" I raised a brow at its trembling body and voice.

"Because I have returned, dear Sky Child~" A slightly feminine voice rang through the air.

"KWEEEEEE!" I whipped my head around to look at the little Kikwi. A man stood there, holding the creature by its head. He was a bit tall, with pale skin and white hair where the left side was long and the other was short. Then I noticed his outfit...it was really tight, white, and had cut outs of diamonds all over it. He even had purple around his eyes and white lips and a giant, blue diamond earring on his right ear.

"...are you, like, a prostitute or something?" I looked him, up and down.

"WH-WHAT?!" He sputtered angrily. I shrugged in response. He quickly regained his composure and gave me a smile. "What is your name my Sky Gem?"

"...Mikoh..." I gave him a bored glance.

"Nice to meet you my dear Mikoh~" He dropped the Kikwi and strided his way towards me. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"And you are?" I blinked at him, tearing my hand from his grasp.

"Demon Lord Ghirahim!" He bowed dramatically. He snickered, "but I bet you already know about me~" he said so full of himself.

.

.

.

"Who?"

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: Been writing on this chapter for about** 3 **days maybe? Hope it turned out good and thank you for** **a the patienc. Please** **leave** **a review in** **the box with any suggestions** **or comments**. **I'll add special little filler chapters if people give me some ideas** ^^ **Thanks for reading. Bye my Lovelies~**


End file.
